darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-04-14 - Showdown on Sullust
COMSYS: (all channels) Grachazza says, "" COMSYS: (all channels) Aidus says, "I'm located in the park on Sullust, wookiee." Standing in the middle of the park, the armored figure of Aidus stands with his hands behind his back. It is a beautiful sunny day. The trees arrayed around them cast shadows about the grass. Wind soflty blows through swinging the trees from side to side. The shadow of one of the largest trees lingers over the chalkwhite face of Aidus. Red tribal tattoo is drawn down his bald head and then over his face. His eyes are closed as he waits for the wookiee to arrive. A single V19 starfighter, painted dark green, sweeps into the area. It comes in for a graceful landing some distance from Aidus, and the pilot, the Wookiee Grachazza, emerges. The lower half of his face is covered by a breath mask, and his bowcaster hangs from his bandolier proudly. He approaches Aidus, looking around warily, "" As the V19 starfighter lands, Aidus continues to meditate or something with his eyes closed. Then as the wookiee addresses him the eyes slowly open. Red eyes now regard the wookiee, a cool look of neutrality stares back. "I did. I hope you did the same? I want to take care of this personally. No one else will take that glory for me." The Wookiee nods once, "< I did. I must say, I find your eagerness for another beating confusing, >" He shrugs, "" He looks the man over, "" Bringing his hands out from behind his back, there is a force pike in his right hand. Taking a step back prepares himself in a ready stance. Aidus chuckles, "I think I will keep them on. And I have no intention of dying wookie. I want to settle this so I can go back to ensuring the conquest of Alderaan." Taking a half-step back, the Wookiee nods. He moves into a defensive stance from his native martial art, waiting for the Human to make the first move, his eyes going fierce as he watches his adversary. With a start, Aidus charges forward towards the wookiee. He raises his force pike and acts as if he is going to strike. But as he approaches he brings it down to chest level. Pressing the firing mechanism a force beam erupts from the pike towards the wookiee. COMBAT: Aidus wields his Black Force Pike. COMBAT: Grachazza tries to dodge, but Aidus's force beam hits and seriously wounds him. Grachazza lets out a roar as the beam strikes him, and he jumps forward, swinging his great paws through at Aidus' head, trying to end the fight as quickly as possible. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus's head with your fists! COMBAT: Aidus dodges Grachazza's attack. Smirking as the beam hits the wookiee the bald Rattataki continues forward. Jerking to the right as the wookiee's paws come down where he was he chuckles. With a sweeping ark be brings the force pike around towards the beast's open side. COMBAT: Aidus attacks Grachazza with his Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Grachazza tries to block with his bare hands, but Aidus's Black Force Pike hits and mauls Grachazza. Grachazza lets out a pained roar, at swings his fists through again, getting rather anry now, just trying to break whatever bits of Aidus he can reach. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus with your fists! COMBAT: Aidus tries to dodge, but Grachazza hits and moderately wounds him. With a laugh out loud, Aidus connects with the force pike to the wookiee's side. Then suddenly the paws sweep around knocking Aidus off his feet and send him tumbling. Coming back onto his knees he nods, "A little burnt and bruised huh wookiee?" Raising the force pike for a bit then he hesitates. Lowering the force pike he retracts it and latches it to his belt. Springing from his kneeling position he brings his fist up to punch the wookiee, "I want the pleasure by my bare hands..." COMBAT: Aidus puts away his Black Force Pike. COMBAT: Aidus lashes out at Grachazza with his fists! COMBAT: Grachazza blocks Aidus's attack. The Wookiee lets out a laugh, knocking the human's attack away, following it up with another one to the Human's face, "" COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus's head with your fists! COMBAT: Aidus dodges Grachazza's attack. The punch is deflected and the giant paw coming from the wookiee is hard to miss. Ducking underneath the attack he stays crouched and jabs a punch to the wookiee's stomach. COMBAT: Aidus lashes out at Grachazza with his fists! COMBAT: Grachazza tries to block, but Aidus hits and mildly wounds him.. Grachazza growls as the fist connects with his stomach. Taking a half step back to use his superior reach, the Wookiee steps forward again, all eight feet of angry fur coming behind the next attempted blow. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus with your fists! COMBAT: Aidus tries to dodge, but Grachazza hits and moderately wounds him. Aidus is rising from his crouched position as the wookiee has stepped back. But just as he rises the punch connects sending him flying back. He connects with a tree and slides down. Shaking his head he quickly rises to his feet launching at the wookiee again. COMBAT: Aidus lashes out at Grachazza with his fists! COMBAT: Grachazza blocks Aidus's attack. His counterattack mildly wounds Aidus. Stepping to one side, the Wookiee pushes out at Aidus with both paws, shoving his charge off target and sending him stumbling again. Giving him no time to recover, the Wookiee moves forward, again trying to use his fists to bring about some submission. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus with your fists! COMBAT: Aidus tries to block, but Grachazza hits and mildly wounds him.. Aidus is knocked around quite a bit. He is getting bruised and there is a hint of the cut appearing on his face. Fighting throught he pain he swings his right fist towards the wookiee. COMBAT: Aidus lashes out at Grachazza with his fists! COMBAT: Grachazza blocks Aidus's attack. Grachazza again knocks the human's punch, and moves forward more, using his natural advantage of size and weight to intimidate his enemy. He lashes out with another strike with one of his furry tree trunks that are often mistaken for arms. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus with your fists! COMBAT: Aidus tries to block, but Grachazza hits and moderately wounds him.. All he can do now is try to block the wookiee's attacks or dodge them. He is continuing to fight on though, "Not bad wookiee...not bad at all. But I still have some fight left in me." With that he sends out another punch. COMBAT: Aidus lashes out at Grachazza with his fists! COMBAT: Grachazza tries to block, but Aidus hits and lightly wounds him.. Grachazza lets out an annoyed roar as the human connects with him, and both paws come towards the human's head, trying to crush it open. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus with your fists! COMBAT: Grachazza hits and mildly wounds Aidus. After sending that punch to the wookiee the retaliation is missed and connect sending Aidus to the ground. He rises up slowly, very slowly. On his hands and knees he spits out some blood to the ground, "Want to quit now wookiee? You are pretty banged up." The Wookiee seemingly takes no notice of the comments, or of the fact that his opponent is on the ground. He moves forward again, swinging down at the man's exposed back with his fists. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus with your fists! COMBAT: Grachazza hits and moderately wounds Aidus. Aidus is now on the ground motionless for a moment. Coming back to consciousness he pushes himself up and rolls over onto his back away from the wookiee. Rising up he sends a weak punch towards the wookiee. COMBAT: Aidus lashes out at Grachazza with his fists! COMBAT: Grachazza blocks Aidus's attack. Holding off on the attacks until Aidus gets up again, he circles. As the punch comes in, he slaps the punch aside with one paw, while driving the other one toward the man's face. The Wookiee looks to be tiring as well, the force pike wounds catching up on him, but it seems to be just making him angrier. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus's head with your fists! COMBAT: Aidus dodges Grachazza's attack. Ducking under the attack, Aidus sends another punch to the right side of the wookiee. He is mustering all the strength he can. COMBAT: Aidus lashes out at Grachazza with his fists! COMBAT: Grachazza tries to block, but Aidus hits and mildly wounds him.. Grachazza takes a half-step backwards as another hit connects with him, then moves forward, his fist coming in again, backed up with a loud roar. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus with your fists! COMBAT: Grachazza hits and lightly wounds Aidus. Aidus connects with his punch. As he rises he is not prepared for the strike that comes in. It connects with his chest sending him back a few paces. Grunting as he is hit, he moves forward again. Lashing out he growls in aggression. COMBAT: Aidus lashes out at Grachazza with his fists! COMBAT: Grachazza blocks Aidus's attack. Also growling, the Wookiee continues to rain strikes towards his opponent, some minor distracting jabs, others hard strikes intended to cause serious injury. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus with your fists! COMBAT: Aidus tries to block, but Grachazza hits and moderately wounds him.. Aidus raises both hands to try and block the wookiees strike, but they are useless and the punch connects with his head. Still on his face he is a bit dazzed stumbling around. The Wookiee continues to move into Aidus, his furry fists moving in to strike the man again, though he hesistates slightly before the punch. Whether it's due to the human's condition or the Wookiee's isn't exactly clear. COMBAT: You lash out at Aidus's head with your fists! COMBAT: Grachazza hits and seriously wounds Aidus's head. Aidus collapses, critically injured. Stumbling around dazzed and confused, Aidus is not aware as the strike comes in. It connects with his bald head and he goes flying in the air. He strikes hard against the trunk of a tree. Sliding down he remains there. Not moving there is a huge gash in the left side of his head. Bleeding severely his eyes seem to be closed and his breathing eratic. Grachazza looks down at his fallen opponent, at first with anger, but as his rage fades, with an expression dominated more by pity than by hatred. COMSYS: (all channels) Grachazza says, "" COMSYS: (single channel) From Sullust: Hall of Resolutions, A male voice says, "This is Security Dispatch. How can we be of assistance?" COMSYS: (single channel) Grachazza says, "I have just concluded a personal matter in the Yuto Pee'a Park area, and I would like to take ownership of a vessel as is my right. Your customs staff are preventing this." COMSYS: (single channel) From Sullust: Hall of Resolutions, A male voice says, "If you purchased control of the vessel, the original owner should have transfered the title. If that is not the case, you will have to file a grievance with the Sullust courts to claim the vessel." COMSYS: (single channel) Grachazza says, "" COMSYS: (single channel) From Sullust: Hall of Resolutions, A male voice says, "Sullust does not acknowledge such claims. Any form of combat taken place on Sullust is illegal and you should remain where you are until Sullust Police investigators arrive." COMSYS: (single channel) Grachazza says, "< I was not the instigator of this fight. I do not see the problem here.>" COMSYS: (single channel) From Sullust: Hall of Resolutions, A male voice says, "There has been a report of combat. You will remain where you are until investigators can arrive to clear up the matter." COMSYS: Grachazza says, "" COMSYS: (single channel) Grachazza says, "" The day is still sunny with a light breeze. The shade from the trees around grow and then shrink as the trees themselves flow back in forth with the wind. Underneath one tree, propped up against the trunk is Aidus. He lies motionless. There is a huge gash on the left side of his chalkwhite face and the crimson blood that flows is a contrast against his skin. It pools on the ground below him. His breathing, if he is breathing that is, must be very shallow. Not moving at all the shade of the limbs above him continue to flow back and forth at one point shadding him and others allowing the sun to beat down on him. Two starfighters are nearby, both V19s. The dark green one's cockpit is closed, occupied by a Wookiee showing some signs of injuries. He looks outside, his attention usually on the Black Imperium troops nearby. A beaten shuttle soars through the clouds, leaving a trail of dark smoke as it descends. The dents in its hull and the wobble of its engines give it a sad look of a flying vessel that had taken off during mid-repair. There are even a few diagnostic chords attached, and some panels are open. Only the pilot's skill keeps it in functioning condition as it lands shakily onto the large trunk of a landing pad. It creaks slowly when the landing hatch pops open and Rem descends onto the wood, followed by a small entourage of young men. "There's the ship!" she points to the Ani'la. "Search the area! Find him! And you better fragging hope he's alive!" Dressed in black, eyepatch and all, she wears a hardened look of someone who's just had a /very/ tedious morning. Betrayals, death, and endless hours of future repairs does a wonder for one's complexion. With the report of combat on the planet's surface, Sullust Police Department has sent out a number of personnel transports to the area where the comlink message was triangulated. The ships are easy for the transports to notice and indicate the likely location of conflict, as all three vessels are illegally parked off the appointed landing areas. The transports move in for a landing almost on top of the currently grounded ships. As the Sullustan ships come in for a landing, the Wookiee opens the canopy of his fighter. He takes a deep breath from the mask covering the lower half of his face, and stands up, climbing out slowly, though he tries not to be too obvious for the group of Black Imperium soldiers. "Commander, over here!" One of the young men in a stylish black suit hails Rem. The woman's eye travels slowly from landed fighters to the boy's location, as if fearing the worst. Her body suddenly shudders, and, ignoring the wookiee and the landing police transports, she breaks into a run towards Aidus' body. Her hands cover her mouth to keep whatever emotions (or, no doubt, colorful swears) there contained. A group of heavily armed and armored Sullustans make their way out of the police transports. The police surround the area and start approaching the personnel on the ground. "Sullust PD. Lay down your arms!" shouts the squads as they move through the area. The Wookiee takes his bowcaster from his bandoliers, and puts it into the cockpit of his starfighter, then looks around at the guards. He puts his paws on his head, trying to look unthreatening. The handful of black-suited young men share a brief look and crowd around the Black Imperium Wing Commander and the body, their hands nervously wrapped around the hilts of their crysblades. Meanwhile, the woman drops to her knees, fervently searching for any life signs. Finding none, her shoulders slump and she wraps her arms around the man, emitting only the pitiful sounds of weeping. Looking over at Rem with what pretty much amounts to a look of pity. He sighs quietly, but tries not to draw attention to his presence too much. The woman's weeping gets the attention of the soldiers and the notice of the body. "We have on dead body. Bring in the medical team," a sergeant speaks into his comlink. He looks at the soldiers witht their blades. "Put down your weapons immediately," he orders the soldiers. The CRD3 Advanced Blaster Carbine, a sign of SPD SWAT, is pointed at the nearest armed individual. Another sergeant and group surround the Wookie. "I will submit to questioning," spoken in an order, not a request. The Wookiee nods once, "< I have nothing to hide.>" He looks at those surrounding him for a moment, and sighs quietly. Rem leans back slowly, looking up at her own guards and the police. "Easy, boys," she croaks, and the Vanixians hesitantly drop their weapons, discontentedly armed with only their angry scowls. For a long minute, the woman does nothing but stare blankly, covered in the blood of the dead man.. then, as if hit with a spark of genius, her face briefly brightens.. before she takes a hard bite of her bottom lip. Her blood slowly oozes down her chin, faintly shimmering golden, not quite normal human in color, and she idly wipes some of it away. Again, entirely ignoring the crowds, she turns back to the body and presses her bloody lips against those of the corpse, while her bloody hand touches the most serious of the wounds. A desperate move, but she's no medic.. and doesn't know better. The weapons of all the possible suspects are picked up by Sullust security. "Everyone will be taken to Idyllast for question..." The sergeant pauses as Rem attempts some really creepy CPR. He motions with his head to a couple of privates. "Remove her from the body." A couple of medics can be seen running from a new arrived transport. The privates move forward. "Maim, please stand, let the medical team conduct any possible medical care. If he is still alive, you are only making it worse and contaminating the forensics." Both reach forward to grab one of Rem's forearms and pull her away from the dead man. Grachazza stands dead still, his two worst wounds glistening in the light. He takes another deep breath from his mask, and looks at the commander of the group surrounding him. "Don't touch me! Get away from him! Nerf Herders!" Rem screams angrily, flailing and kicking against those daring enough to hold her back. The wound on her lip already beginning to heal and vanish, tears from her good eye streak the dead man's blood on her face. And while her bodyguards fight the urge to pick up their own weapons and fight to the death, Aidus' wounds slowly close. But, what good are closed wounds for an already-dead man... The security forces easily outnumber the Blacks and it would be very unwise to brawl heavily armed Sullustan, especially well-trained ones. The Privates are rather insistant at pulling Rem off the corpse, though a bit stunned at the wounds healing. The medics show up and look a bit confused. Another medical crew begins to work on the Wookie's wounds. "You are all under arrest and will submit to questioning. Is that understood?" the sargeant speaks rather firmly. The odd healing of the man gets the attention of the sargeant as well, glancing to the women. "What are you creatures?" Grachazza continues to stand on the spot, letting the Sullustan medics do their work. He looks over at Rem and the late Aidus again, his expression still tinged by pity. "Unhand me!" Rem hisses. Very much sounding like an order than a polite request. "You will get your answers, but you will not touch his body. That returns with me." The cold edge of her voice implies the 'or else' she doesn't have to add. "My men will take it." "You are all under arrest maim. The body will be returned to you if it is determined you have some form of claim to it. Until than, it will be taken to Sullust PD medical examiners to determine cause of death." The sergeant explains to Rem. "If you resist, we will add that to the charges against you... you have already tampered with the body..." The Wookiee finally speaks up, "< I can tell you the cause of death. Multiple blunt force trauma. Caused by me. It was his fault.>" He looks at the sergeant plainly, apparently rather calm about the whole thing. The sergeant looks at the Wookie. "Quiet. You will not due yourself any good by speaking now. I suggest you remain quite until transported to a properly secured questioning facility." "The cause of death is pretty fraggin' obvious!" Rem says bitterly, shooting a glare at the wookiee. "I won't have your medics pawing at his body. He is one of ours, and I demand the right to return him for proper military burial before he decomposes." "He will be properly attended to for your burial," the medic comments to Rem. "We must follow procedure and there are no exceptions." The sergeant nods his head. "If you do not continue to resist, we will not be forced to bind you." The Wookiee stays quiet, then looks at the Sergeant, "< If you will allow me, there is a transmission that I would like to forward to you for evidence in this matter.>" He takes a deep breath, and looks to Rem for a moment, "" Whatever grief she might have been feeling is quickly being replaced by rage and frustration. "Touch me again, and I'll fraggin' tear off your ears and force-feed them to you," she grits out icily to the medic daring to be so bold before straightening out and assuming an aloof air. "I'm aware of the nature of their fight - a personal fight, and I came only to retrieve the body. There's a transmission on my shuttle's memory from the deceased's ship." "I am sure the investigators and judge will be happy to accomodate you when such is the appointed time. Until matters are resolved, all ships are impounded and you will be detained. Now... move toward the repulsor-wagon." the Sargeant responds to both the Wookie and the human. The repulsor-wagon looks like a paddy-wagon. Rem narrows her remaining eye dangerously, but opts to say nothing further. She'll save it for the 'judges'... The Wookiee nods once, heading over towards the vehicle. He's limping slightly, but doesn't seem to be letting it get to him. Category:April 2008 RP Logs